Bar Code
by Skidda
Summary: On Tohru's 21 b-day as a gift her buddies get her the hottest new pet on the market called GIP or genetically engineered pet they look like humans with animal parts they are just like humans in every way but they are animals still. What happened to them?
1. Chapter 1

Disscliamer: I do **NOT** own Fruits Basket so ehh.....

"Happy birthday big sister!!" called out the two little girls in matching blue flowered dresses.

"Aww well thank you girls!" blushed Tohru as she bent over and gave the small girls light hugs. "So do you like the party so far?" The little girls nodded happily huge smiles going across their faces.

"Ya your house is really nice!!" They said squeaking happily before they ran along to the pieces of cake waiting for them at a near by table. Before long another girl came to congratulate the new fully adults 21th birthday.

"Hey Tohru!" chimed a strong voice before a slender arm wrapped around the girls shoulder that belonged to none other then her best friend Uao. "don't it feel refreshing to be 21 at last?"

"Well I can't really say..... I don't really feel any diffrent Uao.." Tohru blushed a bit looking down at her feet. "I feel more nervouse then anything!"

"Oh come on!! Be happy that you can do pretty much anything you want now!!" Uao let her arm fall back to her side as a huge grin came across her face. "I even got you someth-"

"We......" Came a small unemotional voice from the side that only belonged to Hanna. Uao sighed crossing her arms to her chest in a small pout.

"Okay _**WE!!....**_Got you something that'll keep you company around the house!!" Her grin got wider then ever before as she squeaked lightly "And it wasn't very cheap so you better like it!!" Tohru blushed lightly her head going down a bit in embarrassment.

"Aww you shouldn't have! I don't deserve anything from you guys all I wanted was for you to come and have a good time!"

"None sense!" Uao sighed shaking her head before patting Tohru's head harshly ruffling up her hair. "You diserv much more then we can give you!" She chuckled a bit pulling the small girl close to her chest in a warm hug. "You really are a saint ain't ya?"

She sighed some chuckling softly before giving a light smile to her friend. "Well after everyone leaves you'll see your surprise by about night time!!" She chuckled once again before shooing the birthday girl off. "Okay it's your party now have some fun!!"

_____________________________________

The room was quiet every one had gone to there own homes leaving their messes to be cleaned by the owner of the house. The small frail girl sighed looking around at the spilt food on the floor and crumpled up napkins by the trashcan not really meeting their destination.

"Well time to start cleaning!" The girl said in a positive voice trying to Cheer her self up. It was lonely in the big house all alone. She had her friends come by almost every day but the house still held the same emptiness it came with after she got it. She thought she would have met somebody by now but no one really seemed interested in her. Every time she met a nice boy he only wanted to be friends and not anything else. That made her even more lonely.

After her house was close to godlyness once again the door bell rang. She gasped some jumping almost a foot in the air before quickly running to the door trembling. When she opened the door (well it really didn't need to be opend) Uao came barging in Hanna following right behind her.

"Aww you cleaned this place up all ready?" Uao complained as she looked around the spotless house. "God damn it! We were going to help you!"

"Well you did want to wait till the keeper called..." Said Hanna in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I didn't know she would be done that fast!" She sighed lightly looking to the floor. "Sorry Tohru I thought we could surprise you with him and cleaning."

"Come on Uao no use crying over spilt milk.... but lets go before the keeper decides to leave..." Spoke out Hanna as she walked quietly to the exit of the house.

"Wait.....Him?" Asked Tohru as she quikly followed Hanna. "What exactly did you guys get me?"

"Well remember when you said you wanted a pet?"

"You got me a puppy?"

"Nope something even better!" Touru tilted her head to the side thinking for a bit.

"A ferret?"

"Nope."

"Bird?"

"No."

"How bout rabbit?"

"Negative.."

"Hmm... Maybe a cat?"

"........Kinda!" Said Uao a huge smirk on her face as she opened the front door to show a big truck with a huge cage attached to the back. Tohru was confused when she saw the truck until she saw the sign with a cute little boy with little puppy ears and tail attached to his body holding a collar out to no one in particular. The word GIP was neatly written at the bottom by the feet of the little boy.

"You got me a GIP?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Uao nodded her head gratefully a pridefull smile on her face.

"Yup and it's a cat breed!" She squeaked lightly going to a man on the truck before Tohru could say any thing else. She talked to him for a while before he got out of the truck and handed her a clipboard and pin. She then quickly trotted back to Tohru handing her it and thrusting the pin in her hand. "Sign please!" She said hyperly putting her hand on the clip board to sign.

"Wait!!" Tohru finely said grabbing Uaos arm before she ran off again. Uao just looked back at her, her eye's seemed questioning and a little sad. Tohru quickly gasped thinking that she hurt her friends feelings trying to clear it up she said. "D-don't I at least get to see him first?"

Uao smiled more grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the back of the truck lifting up a blanket for her to see the boy inside.

He was curled up in the corner seeming to be asleep. He looked about her age but the first thing that was noticed about him was his bright orange hair and a pair of bent back ears on top of his head of the same color a orange kinda fluffy tail with some white at the end flickering back and forth right beside him. He was nicely tanned and wore only shorts and nothing else to cover his body on his shoulder a large bar code stood out making it known he can be bought and sold.

"And he's untrained so you can teach him anything you want..." Hanna said coming out from behind her to stand next to her looking at the boy in the cage also. "He was the best looking on there and there are also no marks on him that are visible..."

"Yup and he's healthy!" Uao said leaning on the truck. "Now ain't ya gonna sign?"


	2. name?

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**own Fruits Basket so ehh.....

_"And he's untrained so you can teach him anything you want..." Hanna said coming out from behind her to stand next to her looking at the boy in the cage also. "He was the best looking on there and there are also no marks on him that are visible..."_

_"Yup and he's healthy!" Uao said leaning on the truck. "Now ain't ya gonna sign?"_

____________________________________________

Tohru looked at the contract that was in her hand taking a deep breath. Well she really didn't want to hurt her friends... "Okay..." She mumbled as she wrote her signature at the bottom of the page then giving it to the man by the truck. He looked down at the page and gave a smirk.

"Fine choice miss!" He looked back up at her his smirk turning into a huge smile. "Fine choice indeed!" He took the pin gently outta her hand and stuck it behind her ears. "Ohh do you have a leash and collar available cause if not for 20 bucks we can provide 'em for ya"

"Naa we got it covered!" Said Uao stepping in and handing him the leash and collar. "No need to worry!" The man gave a grumble as he turned his attention to the cage unhooking the lock to get in.

"You girls might want to step back.... They are kinda frisky when they wake up from cat naps!" He chuckled lightly opening the cage a little. But before anyone knew what was happening the boy's eyes shot open showing them almost glowing red and dashed out the door to make his escape. The keeper fell back in surprise and layed on the ground in shock. "Fuck!!" He cried out as he turned to see the boy almost all the way down the road. "Fuck!! Not again!!" He sighed lightly as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small control.

"What the hell dude?!?! You better get him back we payed good money for him!!" Screamed Uao as she glared at the keeper in rage.

"Hold on!!" The keeper said irritated as her pressed a small button on the small device. A few seconts later there was a holler of pain and a 'thud'. "Got him!!" He turned back around and huffed in a big breath of air.

The boy had fallen down down the road his body lying still on the gravel unmoved. "Oh no is he dead?!?" Asked Tohru in horror.

"No... Just stunned!" The keeper got up and dusted himself of grumbling some. "I'll be back!" He then ran down the road to where the stunned body layed. Her quickly knelled beside it and hooked the collar and leash on tugging harshly. "Get up!" He shouted and in response the boy complied walking shamefully down the road.

_____

"You see this remote?" The keeper said holding it up in front of Tohru's face as if she was blind. "This is your remote..."

"For what?" She questioned cocking her head to the side.

"For him" She said frowning pointing back to the frisky kitty boy that was trying to chew off the leash from the tree it was tied to. "When ever he tried to runaway hit this little button.." He said pointing to a red little button outta 2 total.

"What is the other one for?"

"Well the other is for making him obey... the longer you hit it the higher it goes okay?" He said as he layed it in her hand.

"Okay..."

"Well~" He said getting up and stretching out. "I think my work here is done!" He smiled wide yawning. "Ohh wait... Did I give you the license?"

"Umm.... No.... Oh wait yes you did! You gave it to me right before Uao and Hanna left!" She smiled a bit noding her head softly.

"Well job well done!!" The keeper said congratulating him self. "Well I must be off missy! I gots to get home before bed time!" He chuckled to him self and went off to the truck.

Tohru sighed with a bit of relief as the care went down the drive way and outta sight. '_Now what am I gonna do?' _She thought to herself looking back at the human like feline that was still gnawing away at the leash _'Well maybe get to know him first'_.

She giggled lightly at the sight and put the small remote in her skirt pocket. "May I ask you something?" She said smiling walking over and bent down to where the frisky boy was. He just looked at her blinking lightly the kitty-cat ears on top of his head twitching from side to side. He looked down a bit a trying to hide the light pink on his cheeks.

".... What?" His head went down more as his tail slightly curled around to the side of him.

"What's your name?" She asked a smile spread across her lips trying to be as welcoming as can be.

"........... 897437204100...." He said with a sigh as he watched her hands waiting for them to untie the leash.

"Ummm...." She blinked a bit getting a little confused. "Can you say that again?"

"897437204100," He repeated again looking up at her face and frowning.

"Ummm..... Once again please?"

"897437204100!" He almost yelled getting really irritated.

"Ummm.... Okay" She smiled lightly as her hands went over and started to un tie the leash before giving a nervous smile and looking back at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Can you repeat y-" Before she could even say the rest he started yelling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JUST CALL ME 'KYO'!!" He twitched his hair standing on end. She just gave a smile and nodded.

"Okay that's much easier to remember!" She giggled softly untieing the leash and leading him inside then closing the door and locking it she began to blush. "I know my house is still a big mess and I very sorry I tried my very best to clean it up for you. Ohh and remember my house if your house now so-" When she turned around her heart almost stopped. He indeed made himself at home on her new white sofa but that wasn't the problem. It was that he had diet and mud **ALL **over him from when he tried to make an escape but fell. "WHOA!!" She hollered grabbing his leash and yanking him off the sofa. "Okay if your gonna sleep soon we have to give you a bath!!"


	3. Hide and Oh my!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT!!!** own fruits baskets.....

_**________**_

_**"WHOA!!" She hollered grabbing his leash and yanking him off the sofa. "Okay if your gonna sleep soon we have to give you a bath!!"**_

________

At her words or 'bath' the feline clung to the closest thing by him which unfortunate for Tohru was her glass topped coffee table, which fell shattering as it hit the wood floor.

All she could do was stair wide eyed and drop the leash to the floor. "Oh no..." She mumbled a small frown on her lips. '_Well that's what I get for not watching him.' _She glanced over at the kitty eared boy once again on the white sofa curling up glaring at her. _'After all he still is new and doesn't know what's right from wrong...'_

She took a beep breath and smiled once again. "Well I can clean it up later!!" She announced as she grabbed for the leash again only to fine it move from it's place, following it's owned behind the sofa to where he had jumped. She blinked a few times before smiling once again slowly walking from her position to where the leash lingered only to have it dash away once again. Her smile lessened reaching for it again only to the end dash for the kitchen.

She huffed in a big peice of air going down on her hands and knees as if she could sneek her way in there with out her noticing. She took one step (.... or crawl or what ever you calls it) at a time making sure to be as quiet as possible. She then skooched into the door way looking around seeing him nowhere in sight.

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty." She she chimed thinking for a moment that it might work for him being a cat. She looked around the white tiled room. He couldn't have gone out another exit because there was only one door and that was the one she was sitting by. She pouted a bit. _'Where could he be?'_she waited for what seemed like hours until she heard a rustle of bags. She squeaked lightly as she slowly made her way to the walk in closet before opening the door she leaned down ready to grab him if he made a run for it.

The door opened with a light creek making her feel like one of them murderers in a movie. she looked over at the dark corner where the bags where piled on top of one another something orange stuck out slightly from the bottom. She held back a giggle as she slowly walked to the bags looking around.

"Oh kitty-cat where are you?" She teased as if talking to a child. She giggled as thought she would make the best of it like it where a game. She bent down to look under one shelf. "Oh nope not here!" She smiled lightly as she made her way closer looking on top of a shelf. "And not here!" She made a fake pout trying to make it seem like she really didn't know where he was. Maybe under another shelf perhaps?" She bent down once again only to come back up and make her same teases. "Well where oh where could he be hmm....." She turned to the bags and blinked lightly and took in a sigh putting her hand to her chin in a thinking manner. "Well maybe he's over HERE!!" She said as she pounced on the bags pulling on the orange thing.

"I FOUND YOU~" She giggled lightly before finding something odd. The orange thing that she held was not furry at all... It felt rather ruff infact if felt more of a carrot then anything else.... That's when she realised.

"..... It's a carrot!" She squeaked looking around going on her hands and knees looking all around. "Where is he?!?"

_________

_'Oh......my god...... Dose she think I'm a...... child?!?' _He watched her foot steps as he glared at her legs from under one of the selves well hidden by a bunch of cans. '_What kinda low life does she think I am?'_ His ears twitch as she pounced on the bags yelling that she found him.

_'Ha.... She must be stupid or something...'_ He gave a small grin watching her scurry around the closet trying to find him.

_'She's never gonna find m-' _That's when he found her leaning back on the opposite side of him. If she just looked down he would be in clear view. She moaned lightly putting her palms on her forehead and bringing up her knees to rest her elbows on them in sorrow, buts that was not what got his attention. It was what was shown when she lifted her knees up to reveal her pink frilly chonies (.... I like to use the Spanish term for panties just so chu know!! XD) with a small bow at the top.

His blush got even darker as he stared. _'Oh god.... Why must you punish me so~' _[**FACT:**Cats are very **very** big breeders and..... Ya.... .] He continued to stair as his ears leaned back as he licked his lips moving as quietly as he could to get around the cans with out her noticing. _'Well... Maybe if I get closer I c-' _He shook his head a blush still staining his cheeks as he tried to get his mind off it. _'Don't think like that!! You ain't a horn dog like that mutt i-!' _He paused as he heard a can fall over then slowly and punishingly roll to the girl. '_Ohh fu-'_

_______

When a can fell over and rolled against her foot she knew he had just given himself out. She looked down at him to find a blush on his face as he froze stiff.

"NOW I FOUND YOU!!" She chimed snatching him by his collar this time then rolling the leash around her hand pulling him out from under the cans and into her chest for a happy hug. "come come bath time!!" She giggled skipping outta the closet and to the tub.

______

She giggled lightly as she watched him hissing at the bath tub as she brought him in and locked the door so he wouldn't be able to get out if he got outta her grip. "Aww your so cute!!" she said in a sweet voice as he looked up at her glaring.

"I ain't cute!!" He hissed at her trying to huddle to the corner but unable to by the leash. She giggled again as she reached down and reached the pet his head. "and don't touch me!" he yelled snapping at her. She quickly recoiled and frowned sadly making him feeling guilty to the pit of his stomach. He quickly walked forward on his hands and knees nuzzling against her leg giving out a sigh. She leaned down next to him a small smile on her lips. He then turned to nuzzle her neck his sigh turning to light purrs from her warmth. _'Hmm.... Maybe this wont be too bad living here!'_ His mind soon changed as he felt his shorts being tugged down.

________

Ello I'm sorry this one took a long time to come out....... I feel bad now!....... I'm sorry!!!...... Again!


	4. Bath time

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **Own FB.....

______

_**'Hmm.... Maybe this wont be too bad living here!' His mind soon changed as he felt his shorts being tugged down.**_

___________

There them was a painfully shameful ear bleeding scream that seemed to shake the earth.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?" Kyo twitched in the bathroom corner his shorts still intact but sagging off and his face redder then a tomato.

"Well..... I'm sorry but how are you going to take a bath with clothing on?" She asked tilting her head to the side and a small smile across her lips. He sucked in air his tail witching behind him as he grumbled a bit knowing what she said was true. His blush never faded when he calmed down leaving it as a reminder that his impure thoughts entered his head. "Now come on I need to give you a bath before it gets too late!"

"I don't wanna take a bath!" He grumbled as a child would to his mother crossing his arms over his chest in protest.

"Well you wanna go to sleep don't you?"

"I can stay up!"

"You have to take a bath!"

"You can't make me!" At that point was when he found himself regreting it all. She blinked remembering what the keeper said about the remote.

_'_"_Well the other is for making him obey... the longer you hit it the higher it goes okay?'_

She pulled out that horrid remote from her skirt pocket showing it to him in a shaky hand hopping it would scare him to the point where he would do as she said. She really didn't want to hurt him or any thing but she would if she had to.

"Your gonna take a bath!" She said loudly trying to sound mean as the remote trembled in her hand. He bit his lip looking up at the remote with huge terrified eye's. He looked down a bit as he slowly crawled his way up to her and sat down pouting by her side with a small sigh.

'_Oh my gosh it worked!!' _She thought happily putting the remote back in her pocket turning to the tub. She smiled guiltily as she looked at his face seeing his eye's that held fear in them now. She sighed lightly before a frown of sorrow spreading across her lips

"Fine..... I'll take a bath....... BUT I will **NOT**like it!! he put his head down like a pouty child.

She knelled down in front of him trying to look him in the eye's but all efforts failed miserably.

"Can you please stand Kyo?" She asked cocking her head to the side. His ears twitched lightly but did as was asked from him. She couldn't help but feel horrible as she looked up at him in her still kneeling position.

_______

He hated it all! He hated her, he hated the stupid house, he hated having his life and he hated this girl that was kneeling in front of him right now......Well.......Maybe not the girl to much...... He blushed glancing down at the small frail girl that was just going to undo his short. She was very pretty... With thoughts bright warm eyes of hers and her beautiful chocolate hair that was tied up with a red ribbon.

_**Wait!!**_He can't think of one of these sick horrible things like this!!! He mentally slapped himself for even looking down at her!! He **JUST** met her and he's thinking all this stuff about her. He puffed out some as he put his finger tips on his temples rubbing them annoyingly. _'Pull your self to gether man!!!"_

____

As the war continued in his mind he didn't even notice how the tub was full and that he was in the nude in frot of the girl to be known as his new master.

She looked back at him cocking her head to the right. "Are you okay?" She asked a bit of concern in her voice. He only took one glance of her before going back to the wae of his mind. She blinked a bit as she turned off the warm water and slowly making her way to him. "Are you not feeling well?" He grumbled a bit finally coming back to reality as her slim fingers touched his forehead.

"Stop fussing I'm Oka-" Before he could even finish his sentence he found himself blushing redder then a cherry as he quickly scurried to the door trying to pry it open by force. "Lem'me out! lem'me out! lem'me out!!!!!" He squeaked as he scratched the door trying to tear it to shreds.

"What's wrong?!?! I thought you were gonna take a bath!" Tohru said freaking out a bit.

"Ya!! I am so why are you getting naked too?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!......!?" He yelled his blush seemed redder then blood now. She blinked looking holding her skirt and sirt being only in her bra and chonies (Spanish term..... again... .).

"Umm...."

"Well?!?!?" He asked huffing and puffing at her.

"I don't wanna get my good outfit wet!" She said smiling and being truthful. She stopped smiling looking at his red face. "Do you want me to just come it the bath with you?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"....." It took a while to process what she had just said so he stood there. She smiled lightly and she nodded and began unhooking her bra. "Wait no-no-no-NO no-no!!!!" His fluffy kitty-cat ears twitched from side to side making her giggle lightly.

"Well okay then!" She smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him to the tub pretty much pushing him in. Giggling happily when she heard the splash and gasp for air.

He clawed at the sides of the tub for a grip but failed every time, SO he just clung to the side weezing and shaking as if it the bath temp. was below freezing.

Meanwhile Tohru grabbed her strawberry soap and poured it all over him before taking her scrubby and scrubbing it in. She smiled in a carefree way her soft humms filling the room with every stroke she gave him with the scrubby.

Kyo looked up at her sighing while he rested his head on the edge of the tub while she scrubbed his back in a soothing motion. He smiled a purr escaping his lips really enjoying all the attention he was getting. When she stopped he was tempted to beg for her to continue on her work but was quickly shut up when she poured water all over the top of his head.

He cringed as he soon felt that horribly cold shampoo in his hair but changed his mind as she felt her slim realaxing fingers softly work it in his mess of a head.

His tail swished behind him as a pleasant smile spread across his face. _'I need to start asking for __**more **__baths_ ' He thought to himself as he leaned up to her hands. _'Why didn't I like this again?'_

"Time to dunk Kyo~!!" Tohru cheerfully chimed as she grabbed the back of his head.

_'Ohh..... Now I remember....'_

He then felt his head being pushed under water and his hair quickly being pushed around to get every soapy spot out. When he came back up he gasped and wheezed as if god himself was taking all the oxygen in the world.

As the Condisoiner was comeing close to his head her did the quikest thing he could think of and huddled to the side if the tub giving off a low cat 'mrow' in a warning.

Tohru blinked lightly holding the conditioner to her chest tightly. She frowned lightly as her eye's gazed down word to her lap. The feline boy in the tub watched her with caution as she stood up and leaned over the tub with a small smile.

"If you don't do this now it'll take longer!" She then reached over gently snatching his wrist and pulling him over to her as he just glared the hardest he could. She just continued on with her work washing him from head to toe with many complaints from him.

______

She stood up yawning and a bit wet a bath plug in her hand. "Well there you go it wasn't so bad now was it?"

The shivering feline stood by the tub wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep warm. She giggled lightly taking a nice big fluffy towel and wrapping it around him. "Come on lets see if we can find you some P.J's or something!" She grabbed his hand warmly unlocking the door and leading him to her room.

______

....... ......... That's all I got..... Sorry for taking a long time on this one! I kinda had a lot of stuffs to do and there was SO little time..... And also a week ago or so I was almost done with this thingy and the power went off with out me saving it. I was very mad but now it's all good! Oh and if my sister is reading this. I LOVE YOU SISSY AND I IS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER SO FORGIVES ME~..... It's sad my sister's my biggest fan on this dang story!!! =.=


	5. Pj's and a bed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket so Ehhh =P

_"Come on lets see if we can find you some P.J's or something!" She grabbed his hand warmly unlocking the door and leading him to her room._

_______________________

She opend the door for him and gently pulled him in. She then took him to her dresser and made him stand up strait looking him up and down.

"Hmmm....." She put her finger on her chin and tapping it lightly on a thinking manner. "Your a lot bigger then me but I think I got something for you to wear!" She smiled kindly going to the bottom drawer and digging in it. "I know I had a lot of big shirts and boxers that Uao gave me for night time stuff!" She then pulled out some big blue boxers with a little flowers on the bottom. "How bout this one?" She asked looking back at him and handing him them to him.

He quickly snached thiem away and slipped them on a blush still stained on his cheeks. He really didn't care what they looked like as long as he could get coverd up. She chuckled lightly seeing him blush only to get a glare right in her direction.

She bit her lip some looking at that glare before returning to the dresser looking for a shirt to go with the boxers. She failed in the bottom drawer so she went to the next pulling out a **HUGE **short sleeve white T-shirt.

"Would you like this one?" She asked him only to have that yanked away from her and put on. "Well..... Okay.." She blinked a little closing the drawers and standing up looking at him. She gave a weak smile as she seen the boxers sag on him as he tried to pull them up. "Too big?"

"No they fit just fine but..." He looked down in a pouty way he stained blush growing. "My tail keeps knocking them down....." He sighed a little pulling up the boxers and biting his lip. She frowned lightly taking ing a big breath of air letting it out slowly. Her frown quickly changed into a huge grin as she skipped out of her bedroom before turning back to look at him.

"Stay here! I'll be right back!" She chimed happily and quietly made her way down the hall.

_____

He watched her leave his ears twitching side to side tempted to follow the chipper girl to see where she was going. He frowned lightly sucking in a huge lung full of air then letting it out quickly.

He then looked around the room hoping he could get a good sight on what she was like. The walls were a normal color of brown with a few posters of flowers tacked up. He looked at her bed and almost melted at the sight of how big it was and how welcoming it seemed to be. With it's soft fluffy pillows and puffed out blankets.

'_Oh my god.....'_ He quickly scurried over to it crawling up on the soft blankets that were placed on the big bed. _'Have I gone to heaven?!?'_He smiled wide plopping himself down and purring softly. He then curled him self up to one of them pillows sighing.

It had been a very **VERY** long time since he had been on a nice warm bed with nice soft blankets. He wanted to get the best of it even though he might be pushed off by his master any time now so he crawled under the blankets and curled himself up. Slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

____

When she came back she was confused that he was nowhere in had scissors in hand to cut the boxers to make a tail hole for the feline so they wouldn't fall down.

"Hey..... Hey where did he go?" She asked herself and looked around the room to find a big lump under the covers in her bed. She smiled lightly sighing a bit. _'Well I guess he would be sleepy... It's been a long day I can't blame him!' _She giggled softly to herself quietly tiptoeing over to him and pulling the covers off of him gently. '_I gotta be quick with this!"_ She thought to her self as she pulled up his shirt off over his tail and pulled out his boxers lightly. _'He would be very mad if his boxers fall off in the morning!'_

She gave the cloth a light snip before gently grabbing his tail trying to put it in the hole. _'Almost got it!'_She bit her lower lip having some trouble but managed.

"There we go!" She chirped as she finished her mission. She giggled lightly yawning she looked over him with half lidded eyes. "He wont mind if I sleep next to him right?" She mumbled to her self as she got in bed ny him and put the covers over herself and him making sure he was tucked in before she drifted off to sleep.

____________

.......This chapter sucks and it one of the shortest yet!!!...... Oh well! You'll just have to deal with it cause I really don't know what else to put down!!! Sooo~ thank you for reading this and if my sister is reading this then I have already locked myself in the bathroom to not be yelled at....or beaten for not writing more... I love you sister and Moeness!!! And it's still sad my sisters my biggest fan on this stupid doodle story as my sister calls it....... I love you again sissy


	6. BEEP

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket..... If your reading this then thank you for paying attention

**Reveiw thingy.....**

_"He wont mind if I sleep next to him right?" She mumbled to her self as she got in bed ny him and put the covers over herself and him making sure he was tucked in before she drifted off to sleep_

_____________________

_'__It's too hot!' _he thought as he pulled the soft fabric that layed on him down only to find a minute later it returned over him. He twitched some as he pulled it down again only to find it has made it's way back up over him. _'What the fuck?!?!'_He groaned some sitting up and throwing the stuff off to the corner. He huffed some opening his sleepy eyes to find that his vision was a bit blurry still with sleep.

He shook his head some as if by doing so he could shake it off. There was a soft snore from the side of him making him jump off the bed and hiss his tail standing strait up and his ears leaned back. (Like a real kitty-cat doing that spitty kitty thing ya know?)

"Them fuckin' keepers better not have put me with ano-" He paused his face blushing a sinnful red as he gazed opone the sight before him.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a small girl that was almost in the nude! She was only wearing a bra that was light blue with cherry's on them with a matching pair of choines (.......Spanish!!) to match. She a bit on the pale side but hell he loved it!!!. Her lips were full and seemed so soft and kissable. And her hair was spread out framing her face. She seemed like an angel that had just arrived freshly from heaven!.

He grinned a bit licking his lips as if he was a wolf waiting to get his meal. His ears leaned back as he slowly made his way closer to her now almost on top of her. He panted some as his tail flicked back and forth behind him mischievously as his heart beet increased to an amazing speed. He took in her sent slowly letting it run through his body as if it could cleanse him and his sinful thoughts but instead it only made it worse. He looked around a bit to see if anyone was looking before leaning down an-

'_**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!' **_Was the last thing he herd as she popped up ramming her head into his and hopped strait out the door from her room not even noticing how her head throbbed and that she left an unconscious kitty boy in the room with a broken skull and a bloody nose.

_____

"OH GOD I'M GONNA LATE-I'M GONNA LATE-I'M GONNA LATE!!!!" She squeaked, quickly going down the stairs to the kitchen and popping toast in the toaster. She then looked at the clock and almost screamed "I can't believe I'm late for work!!!" She ran not even bothering looking at her calender as she raced around the house combing her hair, brushing her teeth, grabbing her fresh clean clothing and hopping to put her shoes on.

When she heared the 'pop' sound from the toaster she quickly scurried in, spitting the toothbrush out and putting the hot thing of toast in her mouth munching it while doing every thing else. Before long she heard the phone ring but ignored letting the answering thingy take it.

"**Hey Tohru it's me Uao I just called to remind you that it's Saturday!! No work!!"**Tohru stopped at thoughs words the toast in her mouth dropping to the floor as she glanced back at the calender to make for certain what she said was true, stepping her toast in the proses.** "but anyway~ I also wanted to check up on you and how your doin' with the new kitty-cat! So when ya get this call me back fer sure okay? Bye"** Then there was a beep to show it was ended.

Tohru took a deep breath of relief as she plopped onto the floor almost falling on her face right by her sad toast that was smashed on the tiled floor. (I made myself feel bad by talking about mushed toast..... Boy I'm sleepy = . =.....) She smiled lightly falling back on the floor laying down belly up.

"Ohh gosh!" She giggled lightly shaking her head to herself. "I was so scared!!" She then looked over at the tattered little thing of toast frowning lightly. "Aww...." She scooched over to it looking down at it sadly. "That was a good piece of toast!" She whimpered lightly before smile went back to her lips. "Well look at the bright side now I can cook a real breakfast and I wont have to worry about going to work!" She got up and dusted off her skirt of any dirt that got on it. She looked at the toast again before bending over and picking it up and threw it away in the trash.

She looked around the kitchen and then in the fringe thinking of what to cook. "Hmmm.... Maybe I should ask Kyo..." She mumbled to herself as she made her way out the kitchen door and up the stairs to her room.

She gasped when she found him curled up in a ball still on her bed moaning in pain as blood was still running down his face from his nose, staining her bed sheets.

"Oh my gosh Kyo what happened?!?!" She asked as she rushed to his side turning him over to face her.

"_**YOU!!!!! **_Happened!!" He said snapping angrily glaring daggers at her his ears leaning to his head and his tail sprung out in rage. She paid no attention to him as she ran to her bathroom to get a towel from the cubored.

She pressed the cloth to his nose letting it soak up all the blood. "How in the world did you get a bloody nose?!?"

"You!!"

".... Me?"

"Yes you!! Does it look like there is anyone else in this fucking room?!?!"

"Umm.. no but-"

"But what?!?!"

"......When.....How did I give you a bloody nose?.." She asked cocking her head to the side blinking lightly.

"Well you-...." He blushed again his anger replaced with embarrassment. How could he tell her that she gave him a bloody nose when he was drooling all over her sleeping almost nude form when she heard her alarm clock go off and she jumped. It wouldn't really sound right if he said that now wouldn't it? "Ummm..... when I got up I was gonna wake you up and.... You jumped?" He said looking down at his lap praying to god she didn't see his lying blush.

"Ohh...." She sighed looking down making circles in her bed sheets. "I'm sorry Kyo... I didn't mean to..." She smiled happily looking up at him. "Well to make it up to you I'll make you the most greatest breakfast ever!! So what do you want to eat?"

"You...." He said his tounge slipping

"What?"

"Umm.... You pick!!" He tried to cover it up with smile the blush on his cheeks already deepening.

"But I asked you!! And I have to make a great breakfast that you like so how am I sapost to know what you like if you don't tell me?"

Kyo thought for a bit putting his hand to his chin in a thinking manner. "Hmmm.... I always liked the chicken and liver stuff that's all mushy lookin ya know?" He smiled happily his tail swishing back in forth in a happy dog-like way.

"Umm.... What?!?" The girl asked in a confused way arching an eyebrow.

"You know that cat thing with the orange kitty on it and it has little fishes on it and stuff!"

"Umm.... I don't think I have that.."

"Well.... How bout the kind that has the little fish shaped things in it? It tastes kinda chewy but it's pretty good too!"

"Are..... Are you talking about cat food?"

"Cat food?"

"Ya the stuff that you feed to cats......"

"I don't know..."

"You know what?... I'll just make a surprise for you okay?"

"Umm sure whatever!" He sighed after she walked out the door before taking the towel off his nose looking at the blood inside it and shaking his head. "Boy she sure got me good.." Me mummbled to himself wiping off the smeared blood on his face before putting it back on to wait for it to calm down more. After about ahalf an hour he tossed the bloody rag to the floor and slowly followed after his master down the stair into the kitcion where he heard humming.

When he entered the kitchen expecting her to be digging out cans from her cupboard like all the keepers did when they got all the GIP's food, but instead there was only 2 plates of food on a table. It looked like human food and he didn't see any his normal mushed up food or the chewy fishy things.

"Hey~!"He whined his ears leaning back to his head. "Where's my food?" He asked pouting a bit when his master came into view with 2 glasses in her hand that where filled with milk.

She set the glasses on the table smiling happily over at him. "Right there silly!" She giggled pointing at one of the plates. He walked over to it studding it carefully.

There was a big pile of sliced ovals shaped things on one side, with thin slices of meat that looked like it had been ruffled together to the other side and 2 white blob looking things on the ovals.

"What the hell is this?" He asked poking one of the white blobs eyeing it saspisiously as if it were going to jump up and attack him.

"Food?"

"This crap is food?!?!"

"....Yes... Is there something wrong with it." She asked her happiness going down to a plummeting fall. He looked up at her his kitty-cat ears perking up a bit hearing her voice sound sad making them lean back to his head again in guilt.

"Well no but..." He paused thinking of what to say.

"If you don't like it just tell me and I could cook you something new."

"Oh no it's okay I don't hate it or anything I just never tried it before..." He blushed lightly nibbling on his lower lip in embarrassment.

"You haven't?!?!" She asked in a shoked voice putting her hand over her mouth. She thought every one at leased tryed it once so thats why she cooked it for him.

" No...." He blushed more looking up at her with a shy expression. "The keepers only fed us the mushy stuff and the chewy fishy things..."

"You mean cat food?"

"I guess..."

"Well~" She smiled lightly going over to him and grabbing a small piece of the thin ruffled up meat from his plate holding it up to him before making him sit down. "Say 'Ahh' ~" She giggled a cheerful smile gracing her lips.

"Umm... Ahhh?" He said and the thing was put in his mouth for him to chew.

After a moment of waiting she heard him chew and swallow which brought and even bigger smile to her lips. "So do you like it?" She asked a bit of hope in her voice. He only blushed looking away from her kinda trying to hide it.

"It was okay I guess...." He said pride fully glancing back at her. "Can I have another one please?"

____

After breakfast was good and done they went to lounge in the living room and watch tv on the same white sofa that he tried to claim for his own the previous night. Kyo yawned lightly looking over at her his tail swishing back and forth between his legs form his laying position.

"Hey.." The feline said quietly to the girl that was just across from him.

"Huh?"

"What do I call you?"

____

Okay..... Thats all I got for now and I feel proud of myself for this chapter cause it's the longest yet!! YAY!! I ish happy now.... I'm sleepy though.... Ohh and I would like to apologise for my spelling and it sucks and I would like to thank all the people who read my story and a special thanks to my sister, moe and to the sweet angle who has 'Barcode' written under their shirt.... w ... Thank you and good night (well at least for me and for all the peoples who read this at night)


	7. Glass

Disclaimer:..... You already now this don't ya? Cause It's like in the last 6 chapters right....... Okay I do **NOT** own Fruits Baskets..... Happy?

_______________________________________________________________________

**Review!!**

_"Hey.." The feline said quietly to the girl that was just across from him._

_"Huh?"_

_"What do I call you?"_

_________________________________________________________________________

She blinked lightly up at him from the floor tilting her head to the side a little confused. "What do you mean?" She asked as a sheepish smile on her lips before putting her attention back to cleaning up the brocken glass from the night.

"I mean what is your name Master?" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he shook his head from side to side not taking his eye's off the T.V. for a secont (YAY!! TV LAND!!)

"Umm..." She paused for a second blushing sheepishly at the word 'Master'. "T-Tohru?" she said biting her lower lip as she cut her finger with a sharp peace of glass, yipping lightly. He glanced down at her and watched her put her hurt finger in her mouth. He sighed sitting up before sliding off the couch nest to her.

"Master Tohru do you want me to help you with the glass?" He asked his tail swishing back and forth behind him.

"No I-" Before she had time to protest he quickly picked up at many peaces as he could and trotted off to the trash can bringing it back with him to make it easier for them. He then sat beside her kinda bumping her with his hip to move her away from the mass with the glass.

"My turn Master!" He said a frown making it's way over his face.

She blinked lightly as she scooted away watching him pick up the glass. She fidgeted a little feeling it was her mass to clean up and not his.

"Here I'll get it.." She said reaching for some glass only to be growled at in a cat like way. (ya know how cats make that "MMM" sound when their mad? Well that's what I is talkin' about!) She reacted quickly bringing her hand back to her chest holding it there as if he had just bitten her.

She huffed in a big lungful of air letting it out quickly in defeat. She got up and made her way to the phone remembering to call Uao and tell her how things were with her and the frisky kitty.

_______________________________________________________________________

He sighed softly to himself after watching her leave the room now all of his body was staring to realx.

"God I thought she would never leave!" He muttered softly as he stood up from his position and stretched while yawning. He did this with every human making sure they left before he even started making himself relax like this, afraid that if a human saw it they would strike him down like with the keepers. He then glanced sat back down continuing his work in a faster passe so when she came back she wouldn't have to step on anything.

He was done in a matter of minets and he felt proud of himself. His tail swished behind him in pride and his ears leaned back in a smug way. _'Hee.... I bet now she's gonna be amazed at how good I did!'_ He smirked plopping down on the white sofa leaning back and getting comfy.

He looked down at his baggy shirt and the boxers he was wearing wondering why they haven't fallen off yet.. _'Hmm.... I thought they were too big for me.. I wounder where my old shorts are...'_He blinked some still staring down at 'his' clothing. He jumped when he felt something putting pressure to his shoulders.

Off the couch and on the floor before turning hiss at the figure who had startled him. He sighed seeing the giggling figure of his master

"I'm sorry Kyo!" She said between fits of giggles. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad!" He blushed a pout making its way over to him.

"I wasn't scared!" He whined his blush getting darker.

"Okay~" Then huge smile spreading across her face. "Guess what!" She said leaning on the back egde of the sofa.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get some new clothes for you!" She squeaked happily standing up strait walking around and sitting on the sofa right in front of him. "So what's your size?"

".... I don't know..."

".... You don't know your own size?"

"No..... The keepers never let me pick my own clothing...."

"Okay so we must go to the store and find you stuff that fits!!" She smiled happily an excited squeak excaping her lips. "This day's gonna be so much fun!!"

__________________________(Skipping)________________________

_'I hate my life!!!'_He thought mentally crying to himself as he dug his sharp claws into the seat of the car that went down a **VERY**abnormally bumpy road. He bounced in his seat almost none stop since him 'master' took a short cut down a fucking dirt road, that was _**sapost**_ to lead strait to the main road that went strait to the mall.

Firts he thought it was a good idea to come along get out a little get to know the place more maybe even have a good time but _no~_HE just had to have a master that had bad seance of directions he knew this know because they have been on the shortcut for like almost **5** hours and also hearing her ask questions to herself like '_Did I take the wrong turn?' _or _'Well I never seen this place before' _outta all his bad luck this just had to be the kicking poit didn't it? First he gets electrocuted when he first gets to the house, then he had to play a butchering game of hide and go seek, then he gets a horrible skin crawling bath... Well maby not horrible but still pretty bad, then he gets a bloody nose form one of the most hardest heads in the world bashing into his and now this!! God was probly not too happy with him cause it's just been hell!! What did he do to deserve this?!?!?!

__________

Tohru sighed as she watched the road looking over at him once in awhile. It seemed like he was constipated with the face he made every time they hit a small bump. It was hilarious to watch and with this she really couldn't concentrate on the road making wrong turns then having to go back the way they started. It must have took a while to get to the mall but they made it with little complaints.

When they stopped in a parking lot Tohru turned to Kyo with a very worried expression.

"Kyo Are you alright?" She asked her head tilting a bit to the side to look at him. He just sat there glancing at her once in a while a frown was plastered on his lips.

".... Ya.... Sure...." He sighed his grip on the seat loosened sitting back in his seat. She smiled a bit as her hand reached over petting him lightly on the head.

"Sorry it took so long! I was kinda distracted on how cute you were!" With this a huge blood like blush made it's way over his cheeks. She just let out a small giggle and opened her car door. "Well lets go get you some cloths Kyo!" She giggled once more getting out and trotting over to his side to open the door up for him.

He got out slowly the deep blush still painted on his face, he seemed like he was in a daze as she grabbed his hand and led him into the mall.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hola peoples!! I is sorry for taking SOOOO~ long with this one but I gots a good excuse!! I just gots 2 baby bunnies and I needed to take care of them so they wouldn't die!! I had to watch them 24/7 cause they are only 2 weeks old and stuff ya know and I was very busy with them.... But now they got bigger and don't need to be watched all the time no more so I is sorry once again I tried to write this one up fast so it's not very good....... And thank you for all that are reading this. And thank you Sissy, Moeness and the sweet **AMAZING **angel that still surprisingly are the #1 fans...... At least I think they still are..... BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY!!!

P.S

I'm also gonna be mean this time and say that I will not post another chapter untill I get 40 (or more) reviews Hee hee I ish evil cause I know peoples wont really do it!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~!!!!!!!


	8. Panda

Disclaimer: I do not own friuts basket and I never will.... Ohh the sadness

NOTE!!: last chapter some of you peoples where wondering about the glass.... Well for through of you who don't remember it's from where Kyobroke the glass table when he was running form the bath.... She said she would pick it up but instead she fell asleep and woke up in the morning and remember to clean it!! So ya... Thank you for reading!!

_______________________________________________________________________

**REVIW!!!**

_"Well lets go get you some cloths Kyo!" She giggled once more gettingout and trotting over to his side to open the door up for him._

_He got out slowly the deep blush still painted on his face, he seemed like he was in a daze as she grabbed his hand and led him in the mall._

_________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they walked through the door they heard a gasp and them a stampeding of feet with squeals of excitement. Then they were surrounded by a big group of cooing teenaged girls.

"AWW HOW ADORABLE!!" Almost all of them called out as they began to chatter different things among them self.

"He is like so cute! When did you get him? He is a GIP right?" Asked one with blond hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Well I-" Before she could answer more questions came up like. 'How old is he?' or 'Is he fixed' and all them good questions you can think of. They seemed to be trying to also take the leash from her hand and run away with him.

They all crowded her askingquestion after question not making any time for her to answer. While pulling on the leash. Her head felt like it was going to go boom that is until her savior had arrived to rescue her and all the while the poor kitty boy felt like he was doomed and helpless from being touched by so many people at once.

There then was the sound of a horn before every one was pushed away from the poor girl and feline.

"Okay okay! I know he's adorable but you can't harass them other wise you'll be kicked out and never return again!" Shouted a young girl with a panda eared hat ontop of her head. "So all y'alls scatt outta here before I get security!" Huffed the girl glaring at them all with a cold face.

The girls all gave the young girl a cold look in return before scurrying off to the exit of the mall knowing if they stayed any longer they **would** be banned. She watched them leave the store from the corner on her eyes before looking back at them.

The girl was quiet small and she looked about 7 or 8 years old. She had on a shirt with black and white sleeveless shirt and a black kinda long skirt to match the panda hat. She also wore a thick choke chain around her neck. Her hair was a dirty blond color and was cut way short at the back and as it went to the front it got longer almost to her shoulders but most of her hair was covered by the hat.

Tohru huffed in air putting a hand to her chest in relief. The small girl trotted up to her with a smile looking at them both.

"Are you guys alright?" The panda hat girl asked with a curiouser glint in her eyes.

"Umm ya I think...." Tohru said a kind smile on her face. "Thank you!"

"Any time!" She then looked back over at the cat a smile on her face. They stared at echother for a long time. He with a face of annoyance and her expression unchanged.

"What?!?" He hissed his ears leaning back to his head.

"What about you? I was waiting for you to answer!" She chuckled softly studding both of them with deep jade orbs. "Your here for GIP clothing ain't ya?" She asked and Tohru nodded while Kyojust glared at her not liking something about her. "Well you can't find them in this section of the store!"

Tohru just looked around. They were surrounded by clothing stores why couldn't they get them there. "Umm I-"

"You can't get them there it's not allowed you silly goose!!" Chirped the young girl giggling. "Humans and GIP's aren't allowed to wear the same brand of clothing but I guess you weren't informed about that!" Looking over at the feline that had a huge t-shirt on with the word 'Fluid' on the chest and some big worn out shorts that had 'Gap' on the rim (I got this from the laundry sitting by my chair right now.....). "Thats all human cloths on him I can tell!" She said with a strait face. "Want me to lead you to the GIP store?" Asked the girl a huge grin on her face. "Cause I know where it is I go there all the time!!" The girl giggled walking backwards some. "Well what do ya say?"

"Umm... Well okay!" Tohru smiled kindly while Kyo just snarled at the girl. He REALLY didn't like her. "Umm why do you go there all the time?" She really didn't have to ask the question because when the small girl turned around a large bar code made it's self noticed on the back of her neck. She was a GIP.

______________________

Hola peoples!!!! I is sorry that this one is SO~ short but that's all I could think of...... And also I didn't have much time to do this one... I thought it would at least be a dang month befor I go 40 reviews but now peoples have cheated and stuff so I didn't have much time to do this one.... I is sorry =.= And also I'd like to thank all of the peoples that are reading this story and the peoples that are aculy reading this part too!!! =D and Te amo sissy!! and te Moeness!!

P.S.

Don't forget to also thank the baby bunnies cause if it weren't for them I wouldn't have had any ideas for this story. You can love them or hate them but they helped a lot so the blaim is on them!!! (So if it's bad it wasn't me!!!)


	9. Shopping!

disclaimer:I do not own fruits basket.........

_________________________________________________________\

**Review!!!**

_. "Umm why do you go there all the time?" She really didn't have to ask the question because when the small girl turned around a large bar code made it's self noticed on the back of her neck. She was a GIP._

__________________________________________________________________________

She looked back at them and smiled. "I go there all the time cause Master owns the store!" She grinned from ear to ear as she giggled. "And also it's the BEST place to get cute clothes!! I gets them for free!"

"O-oh really?" Asked Tohru still kinda recovering from shock.

"REALLY!!" She then stuck out her hand to them her grin getting even huger. "And by the way, my names Xann! What's yours?"

"I'm Tohru." Tohru said and gave the young girl a smile.

"Tohru.... AWW I LOVE YOUR NAME!!! IT'S SO~ CUTE!!" Squeaked Xann getting a few stares from people walking by. She then glanced over at the kitty-cat that looked like he was gonna kill her with his claws extended. "How 'bout you what's your name?"

Kyo just glared at her, the fur on the back of his neck rising while he did a kitty humm [You know lke when kittys are warning something they do that weaird humm thing?]

"Kyo what's wrong?" Asked Tohru lightly touching his shoulder only to have him flinch and hiss at backed away some tilting her head a bit before taking a few steps closer to him.

"I never had that kinda reaction from another GIP before!" She grinned again grabbing Tohrus hand pulling her a bit. "Come on! I'll take you to the clothes!!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Kyo was not happy at all _ 'Who the hell does she think she is?! Acting like she owns the place! what a little snot!!' _ He wasn't really mad at the fact that the girl was treating him like an animal, but at the fact that **HIS** master was ignoring him for the stupid panda thing! Oh ya she saved them from the graby teen girls but she didn't have to act like she knew every thing in the word. Then to prove the thought she babbled on about every thing she knew.

He snorted some crossing his arms over his chest in a pouty way. _'Little shit!' _ He thought to himself his kitty ears leaning back to his head. _'Well at lease she loves me more then her!!. After all she only saved them! But he was the one that picked up the brocken glass on the floor that could have cut her feet!' _He was acting proud now until seeing that the little panda was now hugging Tohru.

Why was she getting his attention?!?! She should be hugging him not her! Envy boiled over him as he saw Tohru stroke her head in a loving manner before the panda nuzzled into her chest then held her hand and dragged them to the store.

________________________________~At the store~_____________________________

It..... Seemed pretty weird. With neon pink brick walls, black lights and the green floor that seemed glow in the dark.

"What the hell is this?!?!" Kyo coughed out, his ears folding back while looking around. Then there came a booming voice that seeme to make the mall shake.

"WELCOME!!" It called cheerfully. "-to my store how can I be of service?" Then a man that was wearing black and white patent shoes, tailored white pants with a black and white pattened dress shirt, topped with a black pin-striped fedora and sunglasses(kind of a diva really) popped out from behind a stand.

He glanced over both of them a small smirk graced acrossed his lips as he played with his floor-matching tie. "Ahh your here for the first time right?" He chuckled, lightly gliding over to them. Then putting his hand on the little pandas head he scruffed up the hat. "You got me some new play toys Xann?" The panda smiled and nodded a fluffy tail popping out of the skirt and wagging.

"Yes!!" Xann squeaked, loving the attention.

"Aww your such a good boy!!" He chuckled, removing the hat to show off a pair of big scruffy ears. He placed a kiss on the GIPs head then patted his head. "Now go find Cookies and Cream please!"

Xann nodded, trotting off outta the store before giving Tohru a little wave.

"... Wait... Xann was a... Boy?" Asked Tohru not even noticing that Kyo was hissing at the small GIP. The man nodded raising an eybrow.

"What you didn't know?" He grined some shaking his head. "Oh well he really should start wearing boy cloths right? But it does suit him well!" He glanced over at Kyo and grined evily. "Did you teach him any 'tricks' yet?"

"Tricks?"

"And thats a no.... Well I know I don't need to ask what you want here." He said lurntly looking at Kyo's cloths. "Well since it's yor first time here first outfits free but thats the only one I'm givin' got it?"

Tohru blinked a little and shook her head a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh no-no-no-no-no!!!! I couldn't take anything from you thats just rude!" Then his arm went around her shoulder pulling her into his chest.

"It's not taking if it's given! And Plus since it's free I getta choose what I want for him got it?" He smiled winking lightly. "Promise you'll like it!"

______________________________________________________________________

_'I was punished and sent to hell!!'._ Kyo thought as he was being choked by a belt that was being put around his waist by one of the store owners bunnies.

"Come on don't be a pussy!! Suck it up!!" Yelled a silver haired GIP into his ear pulling the belt even tighter. The glasses on his face falling down slightly off his nose. He really looked like a Geek type with his button up shirt tucked into his jeans

"Oh come now dear brother don't be too hard on him. He just got outta the pens, he's not used to this just yet!" A black haird GIP bunny told his brother not looking up from the game he had on his cell phone. He looked more like a type of emo with his tight shirt that had a skull on the side and slightly baggy pants.

"Oh but Cookie if we don't do this now he'll never get used to it!" The GIP with the glasses said giving the kitty-boy's belt another harsh tug before buckling it. "Plus if you do it the hard way first it feel's better when you go soft later.." He smirked lightly his bunny ears twitching ontop of his head. "Isn't that right my dear brother?"

"Oh so true!" Cookie chuckled slowly pulling his phone away walking over to him. "So~" He put his arms around his brothers shoulders nuzzling his cheek. "You might wanna put it a little tighter Cream!" Cream leaned back and nibbled his brothers neck smirking lightly. "Oh so true!~"

Kyo gasped for breath leaning over and grabbing a bar that was in the dressing room. "I'm in hell!!" He cryed out whimpering softly.

__________________

Hola sorry that I took oh so long.... My comp died and well..... Ya forgive me and a great thanks to my sister and Moe!! te amo and thank you!!!


	10. YAY

disclaimer:I do not own fruits basket.........

_________________________________________________________

Note!!!:

Some peoples have asked whats with the belt in the last chapter so I'll tell you. The GIP's are sapost to be known just as they are and nothing else but..... so they have some clothing that are WAY heavy because they have many chips to tell that they are GIPs so when they are by a scanner it'll be way easier to tell. So to keep the pants up with belt has to be tight or they drop........ And also the bunnies are just jerks so they put it tighter to torture him....... Bunnies don't like cats cause cats eat bunnies........ and also the reason why Kyo didn't have a thick mean belt in the first place is because he was in the pens where all the GIPs where held untill they got a new owner and if they have there bar code showing (like how kyo had no shirt) then they don't need the heavy stuff........

that is all...............

_________________________________________________________

**Review!!!**

_"Oh so true!" Cookie chuckled slowly pulling his phone away walking over to him. "So~" He put his arms around his brothers shoulders nuzzling his cheek. "You might wanna put it a little tighter Cream!" Cream leaned back and nibbled his brothers neck smirking lightly. "Oh so true!~"_

_Kyo gasped for breath leaning over and grabbing a bar that was in the dressing room. "I'm in hell!!" He cryed out whimpering softly._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tohru sighed lightly drumming her fingers on her lap as she waited outside the mens dressing room for her kitty-cat pet. She glanced at the entrance of the dressing room once again before she felt a hand on her head. It then scuffed up her hair then patting her head.

"So not very patient are we??" Said the owner of the store a huge grin on his face a light giggle heard as he sat down next to her making her blush lightly.

"Well I-" She couldn't finish because he started talking again.

"So as I recall you didn't teach your little kitty cat any 'tricks' yet." He crossed his legs leaning over to her a sinister grin on his face.

"Y-you can teach them tricks?"

"Of course you can teach them anything if they got the right body, tongue and looks... Your kitty sure has all of them if he's been in there with Cookies and Cream that long!"

"Cookies and Cream?"

"My cutie bunnies that came in to help him with the clothes!"

"Oh...um.. Okay but before I forget to ask.....Whats your name?" And with that question time seemed to stop with all of it's existence.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" He gasped covering his mouth in a dramatic way. "You have never heard of the great fabulous Cliff Lamele?!?!?" His hands went to his heart and tightened as he fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOSH!!!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sweat dripped down his face as he panted and bit his lip. "No more please no more!" He began to beg.

"Come on only one more time!" Whispered his voice into the cat's ear.

"B-but it hurts~"

"Oh pussy cat pussy cat don't be a wussy cat!" The bunny boy sang into his ear as he tried to clip a strap on choker onto the cats neck.

"I-I'm not a wussy cat!!" He then yowled as the clip pinched the tender skin on his neck..... again!!

"Pussy pussy pussy pussy!!" The silver haired bunny grinned flicking his nose.

"No~"

"Oh ye-" before he could finish there was a huge 'thud' and he sighed. "COOKIES HE DID IT AGAIN!!!"

"I heard you don't have to yell!!!!!!!" Cookies grumbled as he leaned back continuing his video game.

Cream looked back at him his eye's squinting a bit as his long ears layed back. "Well?"

"Well what?" Asked Cookies glancing over at him only to be growled at. Sighing he snapped shut his phone with a loud 'clap' and shoved it into his pocket. "FINE! don't need to be all grr about it!!" He grumbled stomping outta the dressing room to help his master.

Kyo whimpered a bit looking down at the bunny that was with the different clothes to pick which one he would torture the poor cat next with.

He gulped a little his ears leaning back with some fear as the bunnies eyes goaled with a certain hoodie that looked 3 times to small for him. "H-hey whats that all about?"

"Whats what?"

"With the boom!"

"Ohh that's just master with his dramatic little fits he does when someone doesn't know his name.... He does it with clothing brands too." The bunny shook his head sighing. "His a real odd ball ya know!" Cream stood up and streaked out the hoodie a bit before shoving it over his head. "So whats your master like?"

Kyo cried a bit feeling the hoodie start to choke him. "OW TOO TIGHT TOO TIGHT!"

"Oh is she now?"

______________________________________________________________________________

"What happened" Cookies asked broadly already knowing what happened.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW F-FIRST HE WAS FINE BUT THEN HE JUST FELL OVER!! OH MY GOSH DID I KILL HIM?!?!?!" Tohru was panicking thinking she had killed the nice shop keeper by asking his name.

Cookies grumbled waking over to his fallen master and bending down "Master...... The Cream and I want your opinion on the kittens new cloths.."

Cliff then shot up a huge grin on his face as he skipped to the dressing room. "Okay~" He chimed almost dancing into the men's dressing room. Tohru froze wide eyed at the seen.

"He's not dead?..."

"No..... He's not dead.... Only more hyped.........." He nodded sighing. "Only more hyped." He sighed repeating himself, glancing over at the girl sitting on the floor. "And you really shouldn't sit on the floor cause you really don't know what people have stepped in before they came here." He spoke turning around and heading back into the dressing room leaving the in shock girl to her lonesome once again.

________________________T_I_M_E__S_K_I_P_________________________________

"D-do I have to?" An orange kitten asked the silver bunny as he blushed down at the clothing he was wearing.

"Yes you got these cloths for free show some gratitude and show them off pussy!" The bunny yelled and pushed him out into the hall of the dressing room.

"Aww what an adorable lil kitty-cat!~" Cooed Cliff (the owner of the store) as he pranced over to the kitty embracing him in a huge hug strong enough to squeeze the breath outta him. "Lil miss Tohru will just love you~"

"I did good didn't I?" asked Cream leaning on the door frame a proud smirk on his face.

"Oh you did amazing Cream~" He grinned wide as the cat struggled in his arms. "Now only if I could get a cutie like this!"

Cream frowned at this crossing his arms over his chest and growled.

"I was only playing don't be so mean Cream!" Cliff pouted as he then dragged the cat out of the dressing room who was passed out from lack of oxygen.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hola ya'll I bet ya missed me!!!! Well I have been gone for a while and kept getting sick... I is sorry fer sure okay? I will try to update sooner for all who want me to.... . Okays~ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter lots!!


	11. Does that hurt?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket BLAH BLAH BKAH!!!

_______________Review!!______________________

"I did good didn't I?" asked Cream leaning on the door frame a proud smirk on his face.

"Oh you did amazing Cream~" Cliff grinned wide as the cat struggled in his arms trying to get air. "AWWW!! Now only if I could get a cutie like this!"

Cream frowned at this crossing his arms over his chest and growled.

"I was only playing don't be so mean Cream!" Cliff pouted as he then dragged the cat out of the dressing room, who was passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

"Missy your kitty cat is ready to be seen again~" Cliff called out to the small girl that was sitting on the bench.

Tohru glanced over at Cliff blinking a little bit before gasping as her orange kitty cat plopped in front of her to be displayed.

He wore a fishnet shirt that looked like almost skin tight with a vest that glowed bright scarlet in the black light. His pants where tight and very....very black.... with a very colorful tight belt that seemed to be digging into his skin, it all just looked so....tight!

She gasped at his out fit covering her mouth. "Oh my god does that hurt?" He opened his mouth to say something before being interrupted by the loud mouth shop owner.

"Of course not!!! Every little nerve of his has to be cut off and numb by now!! And if it's still does hurt, well remember my love beauty is pain!!" Cliff grinned and winked at the kitty cat behind his sunglasses.

Kyo grumbled a bit crossing his arms over his chest. "Do I really have to w-"

DING!! DING!! Chimed the front door as a new customer came in.

"Cliff I need new cloths for Kenni!!" Called a young boy that was about 7-8 years old with bright white hair and a rather tall red haired girl right behind him.

"Oh Howie nice to see y-"

"Ya ya quit with the lies and get me the latest okay?" The young boy 'Howie' snapped crossing his arms over his chest in an aggravated way.

"Okay okay don't need to be so rude!" Cliff pouted scurrying away quickly. The young boy glanced around till his gaze fell apon Tohru. His brow furrowed a bit frowning.

"Ohh Tohru I didn't see you there..." Howie said in a gruff voice.

"Hi Howie!" Tohru said cheerfully tilting her head. "I didn't know you had a GIP!"

"I didn't know you had one either" He glanced at the cat next to her and smirked looking him up and down. "From the whore house I guess... Tohru if you were gonna buy a whore why didn't you buy a more valuable one's instead of the cheapest one there?" He gave a smug look.

Kyo fumed while Tohru frowned. "Howie that's very nice!" Tohru spoke.

"I'M NOT A WHORE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!"

"Ahh then strait outta the pens with that courage you have in your voice!" Howie smirked then snarled at the cat. "You speak to me like that again you idiotic filth and I'l-"

"Howie!..." The girl spoke up behind quietly pulling on his sleeve "Yo-" Howie quickly pulled his arm away from the girl in disgust.

"Don't touch me Kenni!!" He snapped huffing. That was then Cliff danced in with a pile of c loathing in his arms.

"I have come back with your latest dear!!! Now which ones would you li-"

"I'll take them all!!" Howie snapped handing him a stack of bills and walked out before yelling. "Keep the change!!!"

Cliff grind licking his finger counting the money. "Will do~" He chuckled looking over at Tohru and the fuming kitty. "So you know Howie now do you?"

"Yes... I babysit him while his other babysitter goes on her weekend." She blinked looking at her kitty huffing and puffing. "Are.... you okay?"

"NO!!! THAT LITTLE SHIT CALLED ME A FUCKING WHORE!!" Kyo yelled making poor Tohrus eardrums bust.

"Oh please don't talk hastily about him!" Tohru pleaded kindly smiling sheepishly. "He's a good bo-"

"THERE'S NOT A GODDAMN GOOD BONE IN THAT SHITS BODY AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Kyo fumed with his hair raising on end. How could a little brat make such crule accusatins?

"Pussy cat, don't make a seen here in the store" The silver haired bunny huffed broadly.

"Ya it's bad for business ya know!" Stated Cliff a huge grin on his face. "So what else would you like today?"

_______________T_I_M_E__S_K_I_P_____________

They returned home just before dusk arms full with bags. "What a day don't you think Kyo?" Tohru stated dropping her share of bags on the sofa.

"Ya sure..." Kyo sighed putting his bags right next to hers. He glanced at her then the bags then back again. "What will we do with these?"

Tohru blinked lightly scratching her head in a thinking manner. "Hmmm.....Well we'll put them in my room for now because I still need to clean out one of the spare rooms for you...."

"Wait..."

"...What?"

"I get a room?"

"Ummm.... Ya why wouldn't you?"

"My OWN room?"

"Ya"

"ALL to MYSELF?!?!?"

"Uhhh.... Ya?...... Where you thinking we where gonna share a room?" She blinked and blushed. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything it's just your a boy and you should have your own room cause I know you don't want me crowding you or a-" before she could finish there was a shreek of joy and soon the kitty boy was spinning her in circles with a big hug.

* * *

Hola tis me! 'm sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ long I actually had a visit from the all mighty virus bug that killed my computer.......And my baby bunnies which grew into big bunnies got eaten by coyotes so I was morning for a while. But I'm better now and I got the inspiration for my cutie new baby puppies!! and another reason why it took so long is because I pretty much wrote this thing on one of them difficult little cellphones that has crappy guessing things. I try to write 'happy' and it says 'hippopotumus'. But anyway I hope you all liked this chapter it might me a little short but it's pretty long for a cell phone story! don't ask me how I done it cause I don't think I would be able to explain

Love your dear dear creator of bar code person: Skitta!!

P.S

Te amo sissy!


	12. Blood and GIPS

Disclaimer: I DO NOT.... Own fruits basket..... Sadly v.v

**Note: I rewritten some (mostly the beginning)this cause I got a call for my sister who mentally chewed my arms off saying that this chapter sucked so I rewrote it a little. I had to change it cause I made Kyo sound like a major pussy who was all needy and stuff and if you didn't read the original that I posted up this does NOT concern you and you shouldn't be reading this and if you did thank you for caring on what I wrote!! **

_________________Review!________________________________________________

_"Uhhh.... Ya?...... Where you thinking we where gonna share a room?" She blinked and blushed. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything it's just your a boy and you should have your own room cause I know you don't want me crowding you or a-" before she could finish there was a shreek of joy and soon the kitty boy was spinning her in circles with a big hug._

* * *

It had been a couple months since the cat boy came to the house still so new and fresh outta the pens, but so far to her he had been an angel sent from heaven to help her. He was always so eager to please but always grouchy after words.

He was always so helpful and followed her rules, but he still didn't like baths. To her he was a good boy, but to him he saw outta her something more then just a master..... but we'll get to that later in life.

_____ Now _ on _ to _ the _Story _________

"Kyo can you do the laundry while I'm at work?" Called Tohru from the kitchen making a lunch for her kitty cat while she was gone.

"Yes.... I'll do the laundry...." Grombled the kitty cat from the sofa, sulking.

"Thank you!!" She chirped and put his lunch in the fridge.

"......Do ya really have to go?" He asked mostly too himself, with a blush on the brim of his nose,.

"Yes Kyo I have to go..... I'm sorry I know I should stay home with you but we really need the money...."

"But didn't you go yesterday?" He asked a little irritated at the thought of that little brat. He didn't want HIS master spending time with that selfish little monster of a brat who called him a whore. Especially when she should be spending time with HIM. "Really Master?"

"I'm sorry but I can't skip work..." She walked into the living room with a sad frown on her lips. "You know I can't. I need to go to work. I'm very sorry Kyo..." She sighed looking down sadly. Tohru slowly made her way to the couch sitting at it's end. "Do you wanna hug before I leave?" She asked a little hopefully.

He turned to look at her eye's opened wide. "Hug?" A blush made it's way on the brim of his nose as he sat up.

"Yes do you wanna hug before I leave?"

"...No!" He blushed madly now turning away from her. "I don't need any hugs!!" Tohru sighed but still smiled. She scooted closer to him putting her arms around him the best she could.

"There... Feel better?" Kyo blushed more pouting in her arms.

"No...." He huffed looking down. "I don't need any sympathy!"

Tohru let go of him sighing. "Well okay... At least I tried!"She got up straitening her skirt. "Now promise me you'll be good while I'm gone!"

"....."

"Please Kyo..."

"... FINE!! I'LL BE GOOD JUST GO!!" He huffed crossing his arms. "I don't care."

Tohru sighed again walking over and lightly putting her hand on his head. "Your a good boy Kyo...." She smiled calmly at him and scratching behind his ear.

"..... I know..... You always say that...." The kitty boy smiled a bit even though he didn't much show it.

Tohru stood up happily a big grin on her face. "Now remember I'll be home about 9:00 pm and if anyone comes to over just tell them that I'm out or let them in if they need anything!! Okay?"

"'Kay..." He sighed looking up at her a small blush still on his cheeks. "And you watch your self when your coming home okay?"

"Okay!" She then made her way to the door.

"Be safe....!"

"I got it!"

".... Don't forget me....."

"Don't worry I wont!" she giggled a bit making her way out the door.

Kyosat there watching the door as it shut. He wanted to say more but she was gone. He heard her car start up and then the moving of tires on the concrete...... She was gone she had left him alone by himself with out anyone there. He didn't like being alone. It reminded him of being afraid in the pen awaiting his new 'room mate' to share his pen with. He would act out with the little pride he had always saying that he didn't care and wasn't scared of anything but he lways hoped it would be some small breed but usually it was the biggest they could get after word when they where gone they left him cut up and bruised and again waiting for the next 'room mate'.He always toughed it out but he always had that same fear.

He lied on the sofa curled up in a ball. Maybe if he fell asleep now when he woke up she would be here again. He closed his eye's sighing lightly getting as comfy as he could and with that he drifted of to sleep.

__________________S-L-E-E-P____S-K-I-P__!-!-!-!-1-1_______________

He woke up with the sound of thunder from out side. The house was dark and it was very cold. He shuddered a bit sitting up and wrapping his arms around his self. He quickly took a look around noticing it was night.

"OHH SHIT!!" He yell hopping off the couch I have to do laundry!!" He quickly got up and sprinted to the basement/laundry room tripping a few times cause of the dark.

He quickly loaded it up and put the wet clothing in the dryer and ran back up stair looking at the clock. "Hmmm..." He hummed as his kitty-cat ears twitch on top of his head. 7:42......" He shrugged walking into the kitchen. "Might as well start Dinner!!" He grinned wide. "She'll be so happy when she gets home if I make Dinner that she'll just lov-....." He blushed a bit shaking his head. "Naa you don't care if she loves you!! Your just gonna cook her Dinner so she wont have to when she gets home!!" He smiled nodding to himself. "Ya that's right!!" He grabbed a apron and went to the fridge looking inside it tilting his head. "......We have nothing really....." He stated as he tied the apron to himself. He then glanced at some already cut chicken meat and smiled. "I'll make that!!" He grinned pulling it out. "But what else to go in it...... Oh well" He said grabbing some different stuff and tossing it on the counter.

He started the stove and put every thing in a pan and started cooking(I don't feel like going into details X3 [- laughing kitty face!!]) As he cooked he heard some weak knocking on the door.

He turned the stove on low and wiped his hands off on his apron glancing at the clock. "8:15...." He mumbled to himself as his ears twitched. It couldn't be Tohru.... "Who is it??" He called walking outta the kitchen to the door. He waited a while before putting his head to the door for a sound..... He heard nothing. He sighed opening the door. "Hello?" He called looking around out side. He saw nothing but the night and the rain. He stepped out a bit. "Hello?" He called again before his foot kicked something. He then heard a light painful moan. He looked down to find a small bloody figure there with a blanket wrapped around them and the naked arm that was stuck out. There was a something showing the back of their hand but it was hard to see. Kyo leaned down down blinking a bit.

He wasn't afraid at all he wasn't even freaking out that blood was on his bare feet. He sighed as he picked up the hand and examined it.

He sighed shaking his head. "I knew it...." He huffed as the very mark that was on his chest marked this same being. This was another torcherd soul of his kind.... A GIP.

He tisked a bit as he leaned over the figure and picked it up bringing it inside the house and putting it down on the 'wipe your feet' rug to not get any blood on the carpet. He sighed again getting up and fetching some putting them on the ground before rolling the figure on them. "Now what happened to you?" He asked the GIP still unable to see their face or any other part of their body beside their arm. He huffed again. "So lets see who you are...." He said staring to unwrap the GIP from it's bloody blanket.

It took a while but he finally found a way to get that damn blanket off. He smiled at his achievement and took a good look at the GIP and gasped.

They looked at him blinking a bit with hazy eye's then gave a small smile before passing out from lose of blood. Kyo knew this GIP...

* * *

Holla!! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter!! As always I am very sorry and blah blah blah!! But anyway I need some help on this next chapter cause I have no clue who this next GIP is gonna be!! =.= Sad ain't it?? So any way I want YOUR help so tell me who of the FB character's this is gonna be!! Yes I said FB characters no make 'em up guys so TELL ME PLEASE~

Sincerely:

Your loving story maker of Bar code!!

P.S:

Thank you for sticking to this story for so long!!


	13. Your dirty!

Disclaimer!!: I do not own fruits basket...... For the 13th time! Oh gosh!!! 13?!?!?! O_O...... That's sapost to be a bad luck number!!! Oh jesus!!! WHY?!?!? I blame 13 if this chapter sucks!!!

* * *

_Reveiw:_

_It took a while but he finally found a way to get that damn blanket off. He smiled at his achievement and took a good look at the GIP and gasped._

_They looked at him blinking a bit with hazy eye's then gave a small smile before passing out from lose of blood. Kyo knew this GIP..._

* * *

9:25 Tohru pulled into the driveway in her small car. Sighing she turned off the engine and leaned back in her seat. She had, had a hard day with Howie again with all the fits he had. Sure he knew a lot of big words and knew more than he should but he still was only a 7 year old! Oh wait 7 1/2!! That's what he kept telling her, almost forgot. A 7 1/2 year old brat that didn't like her being 2 minutes late! Literally. That's what caused one of his fits today. And that poor new GIP he got Kenni if the poor thing does anything to even annoy Howie then it gets zapped by that remote. Poor thing.

She inhaled deeply smelling the cool rain from outside the car, letting it go into her lungs she felt herself relax again. She smiled a bit sitting up again and popping her shoulders before opening the car door and quickly heading to the door before she got too wet from the rain.

She never even noticed the blood on the ground that was dragged on and smeared by the rain.

She wiped her feet and went in side. "Kyo I'm home!" She called out shutting the door behind her. She had no reply from him. "Kyo?" She sniffed the air and smelt something that was burning. "Kyo are you cooking?" Going to the kitchen she gasped as she seen a big smoke cloud from pots and skillets on the stove. Panicking she hurried over to the stove dragging them all off into the sink without thinking of using any mits to keep from getting burned. Turning on the cool water she examined her hands to see they where already very red, she knew they would be blisters soon.

Sighing she smiled a bit. "Well at least the house didn't burn down!" She told herself looking at the bright side. She looked at the stove knobs to see they were only on a high low. "Oh my...." Looking up as all the smoke that covered her kitchen she shook her head. "I really need to get a smoke alarm!"

She turned all of the stove knobs to off along with the sink and then opened a window to let the smoke out. She still needed to find Kyo.

She headed out of the kitchen looking around. "Kyo where are you?" She called again starting up the stairs. That's when she heard the bath water running. "Kyo?"

* * *

**Okay!!!!! The votes are in and here they are!!!**

**6 Momiji**

**6 Hatsuharu**

**5 Yuki**

**3 Shigure**

**2 Kagura**

**2 Ayame**

**1 Ritsu**

**Okay since I had a tied high vote I blinded my baby sister (not like poking her eyes out or anything that blinds her for life!!) And spun her around and had her pick up either her stuffed bunny or my stuffed cow (Yes I have a stuffed cow .). And We have a winner!!!**

**And the winner is......**

* * *

"Stop squirming!" Kyo hissed trying to get the small form out of the blood soaked clothing. "First you sleep for almost a whole hour and have me worried sick and now you wont even hear a single word I say!! You even got blood all over me ungrateful little shit!!"

"But Kyo~ It hurts!" Whined a small very young looking bunny boy that sat on the bathroom rug. "I can't help it...." (AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Momiji wins!! X3)

"Stop whinning you fucking pansy!" Kyo growled at the small bunny. "I'm only taking your shirt off!!"

"But it hurts!!!"

"Shut the fuck up!!"

"Kyo?" The bunny blinked tilted his head to the side a bit looking past the older male infront of him.

"What?" Kyo huffed trying to take off the bunny's shirt again. As soon as it got over his head the bunny pointed to the door.

"Who is that?" Kyo froze up at the question. He had to force himself to look behind him to see his master standing at the bathroom door blinking at him.

"Oh my... Kyo what are you doing?"

* * *

What Tohru saw in front of her she couldn't even explain. Kyo angry was stripping a little boy with bunny ears of all his cloths. And is that blood on them? And who is that boy?

The little boy tilted his head at her blinking his bug brown eye's "Who are you?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"H-hi master!" Kyo stuttered trying to stay calm. "Welcome home!"

"Kyo... Why are you undressing a bloody little.... Boy? And who is he?"

Silence, pure silence and from all the souls of the room. The only noise was the bath water in the background.

Kyo looked down sadly huffing, while the bunny boy just stared at her in ahh.

"Kyo said he's gonna give me a bath!" Announced the young bunny with a wide his ears twitching up to show his small barcode on the inside of one, "My name's Momiji! And Kyo's was my best friend in the Pens!" He rocked back and forth happily. "Oh! I'm sorry I got your side walk dirty!"

* * *

AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!......... I'm sorry I made another sort chapter...... New people soon to be more! Yes I said more people I may need help on who's next but.... I think I got it! You'll learn what happened to the bunny boy in the next chapter and maybe what life was like for Kyo in the 'Pens'

Ohh and before I forget I also need to explain the Pens! Okay when a GIP is 'born' they are sent to the pens to be watched and sometimes 'trained' depending on what type of pet they would be. Or they just throw them in there and just put up a big sign saying "Train your self's b*tches!" Unless you pay moneys but Kyo was a train yourself.... I told you all what you need to know....

From:

Skidda

P.S.

Don't be shy tell me if you need to know more to understand! And give me some criticism!


	14. Whats up sexy?

disclaimer: I will never own FB... =.=

* * *

Review!:

**Kyo looked down sadly huffing, while the bunny boy just stared at her in ahh.**

**"Kyo said he's gonna give me a bath!" Announced the young bunny with a wide grin his ears twitching up to show his small barcode on the inside of one, "My name's Momiji! And Kyo's was my best friend in the Pens!" He rocked back and forth happily. "Oh! I'm sorry I got your side walk dirty!"**

* * *

Everything was quiet for a moment before Kyo finally leaned in and turned the bath water off.

"Now get your dirty ass in there!" He huffed looking at Tohru. "Ya know you did say if anyone needed anything let them in!"

Tohru blinked a bit and nodded. "Yes I know." She looked at the naked bunny boy getting into the tub then the bloody clothing on the ground. "Kyo?"

"Hmm?" Kyo grabbed a rag dipping it in the warm water and started to lightly rub the boys sides clean of dried blood and mud.

"Why was he bleeding so much?" She asked frowning. The boy winced a bit when Kyo stoked a cut and looked over at Tohru.

"Master got mad at me and tried to feed me to his Pit/Rott mix," The boy weakly grinned blushing a bit "I got away before he got to eat me all the way! Lucky me right?" He giggled then yipped when Kyo once again went across a cut, "Hey~! Not too rough I'm still tender!"

Tohru was speechless. This poor GIP almost got fed to a dog by his master?!?! Who would be so heartless to do that? He's so young and innocent what could he have done to make someone so mad? Torhu pondered all the possibilities of what could have happened to the poor bunny and was in so much concentration she didn't notice the twinkling eyes that where staring at her.

The bunny was in amazement! How could he have been so lucky as to get a pretty master that was a **GIRL**? He always got stuck with creepy ugly old men that wanted to fuck him constantly!

Momiji glanced at Kyo and frowned. This wasn't fair! He should have gotten a pretty girl and not a crazy old bastard that wanted a treat for his dog!

"Umm.. Momiji?" Tohru asked shyly as she looked at the ground. "What did you do to make your master so mad?" Momiji blinked a bit blushing slightly.

"Well..... I don't wanna talk about it." He blushed even more his floppy bunny ears twitching on his head flashing his barcode from time to time.

Tohru sighed a bit turning around and walking out of the room. "I'm going to go get Momiji a towel Kyo!"

"Okay!" Kyo yelled back continuing to his cleaning. He looked up at the small boy and shook his head. "What did you do?"

"....." The boy paused a bit looking down in embarrassment. "I refused a gang bang...." He shuddered at the idea. "I don't like the thought of random men touching me! Its so gross! I just couldn't do it!" He whimpered a bit looking at Kyo with sad eyes. "He put me in the room with that big T-shirt and wanted me to stay in there and make myself 'sexy' while he got things ready for his friends to come over." He bit his lip looking away from Kyo. "So I bolted with the blanket around me cause.. I didn't want noone to see me half naked..... and so I jumped out the window. He let his dog loose to try to scare me back into the house but I just kept running and he got me down." He winced again as Kyo went across a bite mark that was on his outer thigh. "He really bites hard too!"

Kyo shook his head a bit looking up at the poor boy. "Well your lucky you got away Momiji!" He chuckled a bit grinning. "It's kinda funny that rabbits are supposed to be so fast and yet you can't even beat me at a race!" Momiji frowned a bit huffing. "Well excuse me fer bein' so slow!" He pouted a bit before glancing back at Kyo grinning. "Ya know... I still am better than you at something!"

"And what would that be?"

"I can cook better that you by far!! And I can remember to take it off the stove before it burns the house down!!!!" He laughed as Kyos face went pale.

He forgot the food! He got up off the floor ready to blot to the food but Momiji grabbed his shirt pulling him back. "Don't worry! She already pulled it off the stove! It's burned and dead by now.." Momiji giggled then very slowly started sitting in the tub (So he wont hurt his cuts too much) and looking at the brown bath water. "I could smell it burning a mile away ya know! And I think its time to change the water!" He giggled a bit grabbing the stopper with his toes and pulling it up. He sighed a bit trying to relax as the bath water slowly went down.

Kyo sighed watching the brown water go down. "Your so fucking dirty..."

* * *

Tohru was sitting outside the bathroom door with towels and a bottle of nik-aid (nik-aid is something for cuts.. medicen ya know!) in hand. She had heard the whole thing just now. What a poor little boy! Why would anyone do like that to a child?? And whats a gang bang? She pondered on these thought for a while. Hmm... maybe she shouldn't mention them infront of the young boy. It might bring up some unwanted things. She'll let them go... For now.

She walked into the bathroom with big fluffy towels in her arms. "I got your towels!" She smiled at Momiji when he happily waved to her. "Well I see your having fun!" She giggled lightly. She put the towel on the counter along with the bottles of Nik-aid on the counter. "Are you done yet? I have some things for your cuts so please be quick!"

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Finaly after so long I have put up 14!!!! I hope you guys all enjoyed it although it way pretty short!...... Oh well you'll be alright I am so happy I finely got this done!! I DONT LIKE YOU SHINA!!!.... Thats my sister... She reviewed it and said Barcode needed better work but thats not why I don't like her!! She hit me over and over again with her dirty shorts!! I feel so vialated~~~~! Oh and if your reading this Shina... I still dont like you... I love I don't like you!!!!! Yay I'm done!!!!

P.S.

.............. I don't like you right now Sissy.......


	15. WHACK!

Disclaimer~: I do not own fruits basket....... And I am sorry =_=

* * *

Review:

_She walked into the bathroom with big fluffy towels in her arms. "I got your towels!" She smiled at Momiji when he happily waved to her. "Well I see your having fun!" She giggled lightly. She put the towel on the counter along with the bottles of Nik-aid on the counter. "Are you done yet? I have some things for your cuts so please be quick!_

* * *

Momiji frowned feeling like he was being ordered around "Okay Miss master I'll be out soon!" He sighed dunking himself under the new clean water. Kyo looked back at her and frowned lightly.

"Tohru please don't rush him too much..... His cuts are painful and they'll hurt and open if he goes too fast." Momiji popped back up looking at Tohru with his wet hair in his face.

"Do I look clean enough?" He tilted his head to the side and wiped the hair out of his face. Tohru smiled kindly to Momiji knowing Kyo was right.

"I said hurry but don't rush too much.." She walked over to the bath kneeling down. "Be quick but be safe okay?" Momiji blushed a bit looking down at the bath water.

"Okay.." His floppy ears twitched a bit flashing his barcode a few times. "I'll be safely quick!" He grinned putting his hand to his forehead in a type of salute showing yet another barcode on his wrist, "you can count on me~" The bunny boy then dunked back down into the now slightly red tinted water.

Tohru blinked a bit looking at Kyo. "Kyo... Why does he have two barcodes?" Kyo frowned a bit looking down.

".... Ask him...." He simply stated standing up. "I'm going to get him some cloths... Take him outta the bath soon... It's starting to get red." The cat lazily walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

Tohru looked at the blurry rabbit in the water. She giggled a bit when she seen his floppy ears floating on top of the tinted water. She grinned going in and poking the top of the Bunny's head. "Mo-mi-ji~ I think its time for you to get out~!"

Momiji popped his head out rubbing his eyes clear of water. "What?" He asked looking up at her.

"I said its time to get out!" She chuckled leaning in and pulling the plug out of the drainer, "now come on the faster we get you out the faster it is to tend to them wounds!" She stood up grabbing the fluffy towel and unfolding it. Momiji stood and was quickly surrounded in the fuzz of the towel.

"Where did Kyo go?" The bunny asked blinking.

"Oh don't worry he just went to get some clothes for you!" Tohru said and led the small boy out of the bath and onto the toilet seat, "don't worry I'm not mean I promise!" He didn't really know if he could believe her. He was familiar with Kyo but he didn't know her.

He stared at her with hard eyes and a frown that was not very sure. Tohru blinked watching him with a questionable face before she smiled. "Hmmm.... What can I do to prove to you that I'm nice?" She asked tilting her head at him. Momiji bit his lip putting his head down in a type of submissive way but kept his gaze towards her face. "Hmmmm.... How bout I give you my bed tonight? I know it's not much but it's comfy!"

The bunny boys ears twitched still not convinced, and Tohru could see this. "Then how 'bout I make you your favorite foods tomorrow? or I can make you something right now!" She smiled at him but he kept the same face. She frowned a bit almost deciding to give up. "Hmmm...." She then smiled getting an idea. "How 'bout I make them owies hurt less?" She asked and he sighed lightly his ears twitching. How could she make his wounds hurt less?

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. She leaned forward and gave a light warm peck of her lips on his forehead. He blushed madly looking up at her. "Better?" She asked scruffing up his hair.

She chuckled and grabbed the nik-aid of the counter. "Now this might hurt a bit..." She warned him as she moved the reddening towel to the side. She uncapped he bottle of the roll-on medicine and began to go to work on his wounds as carefully as she could.

"Okay..." The bunny blushed lightly stuttering a bit. He watched her movements that were so kindly applying that medicine as if she really cared about him hurting. She spoke in kind soft words that made his heart pounded in his chest and jump into his floppy ears. She touched him so gently asking if it hurt so she could know if she needed to be softer, but all he could do was sit there and blink. She was so pretty! No wait!! Not pretty, beautiful!!! NO!! More like angelic!!! This was the angel that was going to save him from thous creepy ugly old men and their rabid dogs! It had only been a few minutes that they had met but he knew she **was **the one to save him.

The bunny was so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice that the nice girl in front of him was talking.

"Momiji...?" She asked waiting for him to reply, but there was no answer, "Momiji?" She asked again but still with the same response, "Momiji~" She sung snapping her fingers in front of his face finally catching his attention. Momiji jumped and looked at her with surprise.

"What?"

"Well now that I got your attention. Why do you have two barcodes? Kyo only has one that I know of.... Why do you have two?" Momiji blushed at the question and looked to the side.

"Umm... Well you see I used to be a thing called 'try out pet'...." Tohru raised an eye brow not really sure what he meant.

"Try out pet? Whats that?"

"Well..... Its sort of like the name tell it people used to come and try out different type of species of GIP because every GIP has different qualities to the like cat GIPs like Kyo have a hard time tasting sugar but its okay for them to eat but rabbit GIPs like myself can't have that much sugar cause we have a hard time digesting lots of it, and also cat GIPs like Kyo can age normally and grow just like humans and while some rabbit GIPs like myself stop growing at a young age making us look young forever." Tohru was astonished! The GIPs had traits of real animals and they could stay young forever?

"Umm... Thats really intresting! but why do you have two?"

"Well I have two because one was for renting while the other... Well if anyone liked me enough they could keep me...." He looked at Tohru and blushed lightly, "So far I've only been rented.... No buyers yet..." He blushed a bit more glancing away then back at her, "Will yo-"

Kyo came in with a stack of clothes under his arm, "I got him some clothes.. I don't really know what will fit him so just I just got different shirts.." He looked at Tohru and raised an eye brow. "You done yet?" Tohru shook her head sighing a bit.

"No not yet.. I still have to do his back... He has a lot of bites ya know.." She blushed a bit looking down at the blood and mud covered shirt that was by Kyos feet, "Oh!! Kyo did you finish all the laundry?"

"Yes.."

"Ohh... Oh well... If you don't mind could you please put Momiji's shirt in the washer for me ..... Please?" Kyo sighed putting the clothes on the counter.

"Okay.. Fine.." He huffed snatching up the shirt from the ground, "Ill be back..." With that he walked out the door with the shirt in hand. Tohru looked at the door for a few moment before looking back at Momiji.

"... He doesn't seem too happy today.... does he.." Tohru sighed before smiling kindly at Momiji, "could you please turn so I can get your back?" Momiji nodded turning for her.

She quickly started with the same warning as she did before Only this time she didn't say a word other than that.

"... Miss master.." Momiji spoke turning his head to look at her.

".. Hmm?" She hummed finishing up and capping the lid,

"Am I staying here tonight?" He asked blushing a bit.

"Yes... Then tomorrow I'll take you to a doctor.."

"Then I wanna sleep with you!!" He grinned wide blushing even more. "Can I please????" He begged making Tohru giggle.

"Okay!1 You can sleep with me tonight!" She smiled at him standing up and grabbing a random shirt and handing it to him. "Here.. I wounder if Kyo got you and underwhere..." She looked through the pile of cloths only finding boxers that where too big for him. "Hmm.... Wait here!" She chirped walking out the door. Leaving the bunny boy by himself.

Momiji blushed a bit looking at the shirt she gave him. Pure white and a button up.... This looked almost exactly like the one he had before but its buttons where a shiny purl color with a pocket on the right side while the other one he wore had coal black buttons and had no pockets. He blushed a bit hit ears twitching on top of his head. Well if Miss master wanted him to wear it he would!!

He slipped the shirt on just in time for Kyo to come in.

"I'm here.." He looked around blinking, "Wheres Tohru?" He asked glancing at Momiji.... He chuckled a bit shaking his head. Momiji looked at him frowning a bit.

"What?" Kyo just shook his head and scruffed the bunnies hair.

"You look like a girly play thing Momiji!" Momiji huffed smacking Kyos hand away from him in a childish manner.

"Don't treat me like a little kid!!! I am older than you ya know!!" He huffed a bit turning his back to Kyo, "It's not my fault I was mixed with a small breed but you still have to treat me with respect as your elder!!" Momiji huffed glancing back at Kyo and stuck his tough out at him.

Kyos ears twitched with irritation, "You may be older than me.. But I'm still bigger!!" Kyo whacked the bunny boy on the head and huffed as the small rabbit whined.

"Ow!! Be nice to me I'm ingured~"

"Like hell you got room to talk big but you can't back it up? Your such a fucking pansy!" He then whacked the bunny's head again making him whine again.

"Kyo!" Called Tohrus voice from the door way making Kyo turn around, "Don't pick on Momiji! He's hurt!!" Momiji whined running to Tohru with his hands on his head in a hurt manner.

"Miss master~ Kyo was picking on me~" He cried wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face in her breasts.

"Aww you poor thing!" She cooed patting his head kindly. She attempted an angry face at Kyo but it only came out looking like a pout. "You shouldn't do that to poor little Momiji Kyo! The poor thing almost gotten himself eatten up and now your waking him? Thats mean!" She held Momiji close to her chest as the small bunny continues to whine. "Now tell him your sorry!" Kyo frowned glaring at the bunny who was once in a while glancing back at Kyo with a small smirk. Kyo twitched his ear in irritation crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "Kyo..... apologize!"

".... Why should I? He's the one who started it!"

"but your the one who hit him and made him cry... Kyo apologize!" Kyo huffed looking down at his feet before glancing back up at Tohrus face. "Now Kyo.." Kyo bit the inside of his cheek... He didn't want Tohru to be mad at him but Momiji was the one who started it!... He sighed looking down in defeat.

".... I'm sorry Momiji...." He spoke barley above a whisper but it pleased Tohru. She smiled at him patting Momijis head before pulling back from him.

"Good! Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked happily. "Ohh! and hear Momiji!" She then pulled a pare of small shorts from under her arm handing it too him. "This may not be much but it's something for tonight!" She smiled at him as he nodded and slipped them on. "Okay I'm gonna go get a glass of water for to night so you just go to my room okay? Its the last door in the hall and the door is the only white one there you cant miss it okay?" Momiji nodded happily bouncing out of the bathroom and down the hall. Tohru glanced at the kitty boy who was sulking in the corner of the bathroom. "Kyo.... Can you please come with me?" She asked walking out of bathroom and down the stairs.

Kyo followed her with a sigh lazily falling behind. He walked with her to the kitchen watching her get a glass and fill it with water. She glanced at him sometimes as if questioning something. After a while of dancing on his oe good never he finaly burst.

"WHAT?!?" She squeaked a bit looking down at her feet before looking back up at him.

"Kyo?..."

"What?"

"Gang bang......" Kyo almost had a heart attack with that word coming out of her mouth.

"What?!?!?!" She blushed a little more looking down.

"W-....Whats a gang bang?" She asked looking up at him with worried eyes.

........ This was gonna be a looooong troubled night for poor poor Kyo.

* * *

Hola como esta? I have an early chapter!! YAY!!!! I had to do this chapter right away cause it was just buggin on my mind and thanks to the help of someone I had the idea for the ending and I say thank you!!! Yay I'm for some reason very tired!..... I spent 5 hours doing this chapter because I did it one time and then when I went to save it on here it got erased and I was like.... .O OH MI JESUS!!! And I got really mad and.... Oh wow for some reason the sun fadded a bit out side the window.... Oh wait.... It's back again!! Stupid clouds! Always confusing me!! But anyway! I think this is one of the longets chapter I ever done.... Ya praise me~~~ GAHH!! Not again clouds!!! Sorry... I'm very supprised if your still reading this....... Thank you you are very awsome! Ohh!! and I love you sissy!!

P.S

No more chapters untill I get umm.... 12,064,026,487,618,466,214,060.02 reviews!!! Buwhahahahaha!!!

P.S.S

Not really... but reviews would be nice.... Hint hint!!

Love

Your dear maker of Barcode:

Skidda!!!


	16. It's been a while stranger

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_"What?" She blushed a little more looking down._

_"W-...Whats a gang bang?" She asked looking up at him with worried eyes._

_... This was gonna be a looooong troubled night for poor poor Kyo_.  
_

**_How long had it been?_**

**_'GET UP!'_**

**_How many places have I gone?_**

**_'INTO THE TRUCK!'_**  
**_How many bodies were there? That huddled against mine, squeezing so close together for both protection and warmth. How much time had it passed, since I was born._**

**_'GET BACK IN THE PAC!'_**

**_Shuffling, screaming, and then bang. It was over. No one cared, no one blinked, no one seemed to notice as blood pooled at the ground since their own fear consumed them, the rain over head giving it a dramatic effect as it smeared before magically washing away._**  
**_This was normal nothing new, no emotion for the one that foolishly got out of line._**

**_'LOAD SECURE!'_**

**_BOOM! The door closed and the truck would drive. It was pitch black, for there were no windows. Everyone would cry out with every bump the truck hit, sending the heard of people bouncing and knocking into each other. There was no room to sit down in the back of the truck, if one did try to they would probably be trampled the the numerous people that tried to catch their balance without falling._**

**_I couldn't help but think how much I really hated being what I am, and how fast I was going to run when I got the chance._**  
**_Boom! The door opened again._**

**_'MOVE IT, MOVE IT, OUT OF THE TRUCK!'_**

**_Now's my chance. As the group gets moving so do I, following them just before I'm able to get out. I run, I run, and I run, and I run, and yet, I'm not faster than a bullet as it pierces me in my left leg._**

**_I cry out, and fall. No one cares. One of the guards steps over to me, looking down at me with a face that was covered over in darkness._**

**_'I hate little shits like you.' He spat, before raising his gun to my head and pulling the trigger. Black, and I'm human no more._**

A boy shot up from the bed he was laying on, body covered in a cold sweat breathing hard as he gripped his sheets. What happened? Where did that come from? Looking around his room he began to calm down. It was okay now, and soon he began to try to loose the memory of that bad dream.

"It was nothing." He whispered to himself. "Nothing, but a dream." Running a hand threw his orange hair his ears flickered a bit, before he turned to glance out of the window. It had started to rain again, and by the look of the sky it wasn't time to be up.  
Giving a small sigh he layed back down and curled up in his blankets. There was nothing left to do but sleep...  
_

"Kyo, it's morning! Wake up!" Called the innocent kind voice of his master. Sitting up he grumbled softly, not feeling ready to wake up. "I need to get Momiji to the Vet soon for his appointment, so I really don't have time to cook at the moment, do you think you can handle just for today a bowl of cereal?"

"Yeah, what ever. I'll be fine." Swinging his feet of the bed he slowly wobbled to a stand. "How long will you be?"

"Not too long I hope. I have to go. Take care of the house while I'm gone. Make sure not to answer the doors to strangers, and don't hurt yourself while I'm gone okay?" She sounded like his mother or something saying that.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. Make sure you don't get lost." Tohru smiled at him.

"I wont. Be safe while I'm gone."

You too." After that the girl headed down stairs and got everything backed including the bunny boy and left.

Kyo waited until they were gone to come down stairs. He couldn't help but grin the whole way down thinking over what his master had told him. She was so mother like and yet just last night she had asked him what a gang band was. How his heart almost burst when she tried to cover up that she had been listening in on him by saying that she say it on a TV show title and wondered if he wanted to watch it with her.

Giving a small chuckle at the memory he would go and do his daily duties. There wasn't much to do but for the sake of time consumption Kyo did it as slowly as he could. The whole time his mind kept wandering back to his dream. How real it seemed and how it seemed like some sort of memory, yet he had no memories of such a thing. Perhaps it was something in a past life.

"I hope not."

Hey peoples, what's up? It's been a while hasn't it? Way too long you know. I feel kinda bad about it. Oh well, what's been done has been done. Can't change that. I have no regrets. I know I have probably lost a lot of people with the long wait, and this chapter is probably very disappointing since it's so short. I've been so busy, but I'm going to try to start posting regularly again.  
Thanks guys if you kept reading this.  
You're loving creator of the idea of Bar Code

-Skidda


End file.
